Crazy Little Thing, With A Big Problem
by TransformCobra
Summary: A prompt from Glee Kink. Rachel wants to learn about giving amazing blow jobs and goes to Kurt for advise. What she doesn't know is that Kurt has never had a blow job by anyone before.


Author's Note: This is from a Glee kink prompt, I assume Rachel chickened out of having sex with Jesse in the Power of The Madonna episode. Why I don't know but I wouldn't ;) Other than that I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does and he is genuis. Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories. By the by It is in Rachel's POV. ENJOY XD

* * *

You may thinks it's crazy, going to a gay guy about sexual advice and what not, But I never did go all the way with Jesse. Finn and I are together and I'm willing to do anything to keep us together. Of course I'm not that desperate but lately with our recent make out session he has been a little frisky and I don't want to look like a complete idiot.

True I am waiting for the right guy and the right time. But with Finn it seems like it doesn't matter. I love that boy and I want him to be happy.

"Hey Kurt may I talk to you?" I asked nicely approaching him and Mercedes.

"Sure what's up?" He replied standing still with his usually elbow pose. Mercedes staring at the two of us with the silence spreading around.

"Alone Please?" I asked before pulling him aside. "Look, I don't know how to say this but I need help trying to uhh…." My voice was dry and raspy. How can I ask about blow job advice in school? "Do you want to come to my house after school? Then we can talk"

"I knew this day would come?" Kurt blurted. My heart skipped a beat. "You are finally getting rid of your atrocious wardrobe and you want me to help you" a sigh of relief was rained upon me.

"Yea, and I need your help. Maybe we can go to the mall this weekend too." I lied. At least he was going to talk to me. I should get home before he is there so I can hide my favorite owl sweater. My dads were both at work so I had the house to myself. They know about Kurt being gay and one of my dads even wanted to adopt him. I was able to hide a couple of sweaters and my work out outfit complete with pink leg warmers.

Kurt finally showed and he was radding my closet with a trash bag in hand.

"Hey Kurt can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure"

"Well you know Finn and I are together and we are um… starting to get intimidate. And I was um…wondering if you can give me your knowledge of blow jobs?" Finally I asked but still felt awkward about this.

"Oh…Well sure, of course." Kurt grinned.

"Awesome, I mean I figured that you have giving many blows and you would know what men want in an all perfect mind-blowing experience." Truth be told Kurt had never received nor given a blow job to any many. The only experience he had was with his own hand, a bottle of lube, and a huge purple dildo. He wasn't going to let Rachel know though. Stay cool.

"Well first thing is first, knowing the penis. If you want Finn to give into your every need, you need to know all the functions of the wonderful thing called the penis." Kurt rambled.

"You're not going to teach me about gay sex are you?" I asked.

"No, I'm just going to teach you about blow jobs and hand jobs. Now the best way to start is to take your fingers and brush the length of the dick." Kurt said undoing his pants. His shoes were already off.

"Woah, I'm not going to blow you Kurt?" I said in defense of his super tight pants coming off his ass.

"Well do you have a vibrator, or a dildo of some sort?" Silence filled the air. I don't touch myself, well once but not the point. I don't have such disgusting sex toys. "Didn't think so. You have to experience it now on your knees and stroke me." He was the expert so I got on my knees as he sat on my bed.

"Aren't you suppose to be hard?" I spoke. He was supporting his body weight with his arms.

"I'm teaching you and don't worry I'll be thinking of my latest fuck" Like magic his cock was raising slightly. I did as told.

"Lightly Rachel, your fingers have to be barley touching." He spoke eyes shut thinking of his kink. She lightly touched his cock. He was huge. Hope Finn is as big. "Now you may grip the base of my dick…" He gasped. "Too hard." He was breathing heavily. I loosen my grip on the base of his dick. His balls were smooth. He really did take care himself. Too much probably.

"Now what?" I asked. Kurt still had his eyes shut and his dick was throbbing in my hand. I could see the pre cum coming out of the slit.

"Take your tougne and lick the slit of my head now." He demanded. I lowered my mouth and did as told. The pre cum tasted odd and bitter but she shallowed it up. She swirled her tougne around the head of Kurt's untouched dick. Kurt did his best to not buck his hips into her mouth. "Suck me now, damnit." I didn't know how to respond to that. I was just still swirling my tongue on the top of his dick. I could feel him scrum under me. I took in half of Kurt in my mouth. I could hear him moan above me. I felt his hand in the back of my hair. "Damnit Rachel suck my cock dry." He said pulling my head down so all of his dick was in my mouth. I hummed around his cock. The fullness in my mouth was turning my on. I must had did something good or wrong but I still didn't suck his dick.

He then pulled my hair up so I pulled back up to the head of his dick and took my tongue to his slit again. "Rachel bob your fucking head up and down and suck in" I didn't want to Kurt yelling at me any more and I really didn't want his hands in my hair but he kept hold of my long hair. I bobbed up and down. "Take that hand off my base." I didn't listen I was still concertrating on the bobbing and sucking. He yanked my hair. I let my hand go of his dick. He then took my hand and directed it to his balls. His fingers touching mine and playing with his balls, He made this unforgetable noise that was a whimper with a grant in a high c note. "Deep thoart me." I heard the term before but never really researched it. With his other hand still tangled in my hair he pushed me down all the way down his dick and part of his balls were in my mouth. It felt thrilling and I could hear him moaning louder. But he bucked his hips upward and all of him was now in my mouth. "Rachel pull out slowing" I pulled up his length and half way through he yelled again. "God damnit. I going to shoot." Shoot what. Oh damn is he serious about coming in my mouth. With a high pitch yelp he screamed and his cum was on my face and some was in my mouth. Some was on my sheets. He layed in my bed catching breathe. I sat in my chair speechless.

"So uh…was that uh…" I started but paused once Kurt threw me a towel from my bathroom.

"You did great, Finn will love you and for the record no one, not even Finn should know about this. I'm going to leave now" Kurt blurted. He zipped his pants and walked out the room. I was left on in my room, on my Kurt covered bed second guessing Kurt's ways of teaching. Or if he just wanted a good blow.

* * *

So tell me...did you like it? did you love it? or did you hate it?


End file.
